


All Of Summer In An Hour

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, eldritch guardians, relationships are a lil complicated at this stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "The gang is chilling out together, just talking about random topics, and it leads to jack getting asked what he misses the most about being alive. he ends up revealing that, when he was alive, he hated winter, preferring the warmth of summer. he also reveals that, due to his whole “spirit of winter” thing, he physically cannot stand heat for an extended amount of time.what kind of friends would the guardians be if they didn’t try to help him enjoy another summer. sandman could give him a dream, tooth could ~remind~ him, things like thatbonus points if the place they hang out at in the beginning isn’t the pole. the pole is nice and all, but it’s overdone.extra bonus points if all of the attempts fail hilariously/makes jack feel even worse"The Guardians are relaxing at the Warren and Jack tells them why he likes it there. They promise to try to give him back his lost summers, but the thing is, Sandy already did try. It was…well, this is Dumb Eldritch Abomination Polyamorous Whatever-verse SO. (And yes, the title is an allusion to “All of Summer in a Day” but it’s not really thematically related.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Sanderson Mansnoozie, Nicholas St. North/Toothiana/E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	All Of Summer In An Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/7/2013.

“Do you ever miss anything about being human?” Tooth asks, trailing her fingers in one of the Warren’s streams of sparkling clear water.   
  
_More each day,_ Jack thinks, but doesn’t say. He’d rather not have that conversation with all three of them at once. Then again, it’s not like Tooth’s question wouldn’t have been uncomfortable even if he wasn’t beginning to discover just how far the consequences of his death truly reached.  
  
“I…I’ve been able to make up for most of the things I missed since I’ve become a Guardian,” he answers.   
  
“Surely there must be something you still want?” North looks up from the small carving he’s been working on. “We will find way to give it to you.” He settles back against the mossy boulder, looking more relaxed than Jack’s ever seen him, without his coat or boots, and with a few braids in his beard courtesy of the mini fairies. In a few moments they’re going to give him a flower crown—a little while ago Jack had caught Bunny whispering to them where the best flowers were.  
  
“Well…there is one thing I used to miss, but I think I’m getting over it now that—” a memory threatens to overwhelm him “—I have believers.”  
  
“Hugs? We’ll give you those, Frost, no problem.” Bunny grins at him and Jack smiles back. At first he had been surprised how quickly Bunny had warmed up to him after their rocky start when he joined the Guardians, but now, he realizes that everything about those three days had been enough to throw even the most stable being off their normal behavior.  
  
 _Then again,_ he thinks, _maybe Bunny could already sense then the…potential…I seem to have._  
  
“I’m not getting over those,” Jack says. “But…okay, it has to do with why I like hanging out in the Warren so much.” He pauses for so long that Tooth has to prompt him to go on.  
  
“It’s like this.” He rolls over on his stomach and starts picking at the lush grass, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “Ever since I got my memories back, I’ve missed…summer. I loved the long days, the feeling of the sun on my skin, the bright deep green everywhere, the thick blue of the sky overhead…it was my favorite season. I can’t go where the summer is now, though. It makes me feel sick. Weak.” _Though maybe not for long._ “So that’s why I like being in the Warren. I know that it’s more glorious than any summer outside, and it’s not too hot. But I still miss…I still miss the real summer sky.”  
  
They are all silent for a time, and Jack looks up, trying to gauge how embarrassed he should be. But North simply winks at him. “We will work on that,” he says.  
  
Jack smiles and flips onto his back again. If North can manage it, Jack’s sure he’ll do it right. Not like the— _doyoulike doyoulike know you want heart’sdesire and this is the blue the gloryglory blue_ And he was drowning in it, the blue feels just like drowning, though yes it is glorious of course it’s glorious but with the sun in that summer sky surrounding him, speaking to him, touching, of course touching, his skin with a warmth so like his memories but burning like a brand—gift from Sandy.   
  
Beautiful and terrible, all of summer in an hour.  
  
And still he wishes he could stand the glory.  
  
And still he dreads the certainty that one day he will be able to.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> whentheoceanmetsky said: Oh no this really makes me want more poly-marriage OT5 intimacy fic like. There’ve been a few sexy poly fills but I love where they’re all just /together/ just /being together/ but there’s still something really romantic about it.


End file.
